


Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka

by jadejedi



Series: I found my family amongst the stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejedi/pseuds/jadejedi
Summary: Anakin, Padme, and their adopted daughter- I mean Padawan Learner- throughout the war.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano & Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: I found my family amongst the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611148
Comments: 46
Kudos: 263





	1. No One is Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set after the Battle of Ryloth upon Anakin and Ahsoka’s return to Coruscant. I only really remember the specific details of the one episode in that arc, which is the one where she screws up, so if this conflicts with canon somehow… oops?

Ahsoka felt herself walk over to the edge of her nondescript bed in her nondescript room in the Jedi Temple. She sunk to the edge of her bed and put her face in her hands, and let herself cry. 

Those clones that had died. That was her fault. No matter how Master Skywalker tried to make her feel better, no matter that they completed the mission. Those clones, those men, had died because of her recklessness. 

Her cries turned into wracking sobs. She felt so alone. The plain, gray walls of her room had never felt so hostile and cold.

Ahsoka didn’t know how long she’d been crying when she heard a tentative knock at her door. 

“Snips?”

Ahsoka tried to quiet her sobs and projected a distinct feeling of “go away” to her master.

She heard Anakin’s sigh through the door. “Come on, Ahsoka. Let me in.”

“I want to be alone,” she replied in a somewhat strangled tone. 

“No, you don’t. No one should be alone after something like that.”

Ahsoka wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and used the Force to unlock her door. 

Anakin reached out a hand to her, his eyes full of sympathy and worry. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here; the debrief went longer than usual. Let’s get out of here, okay? You don’t need to be alone with your thoughts right now.”

She nodded reluctantly and took his hand. While Anakin didn’t have the same steady presence of, say Obi-Wan or Yoda, there was something comforting in the maelstrom emotion that he occasionally let slip through his barriers. She felt his concern for her, and the warmth that reminded her of a midday sun. 

She followed him out of the temple, which was thankfully fairly empty at this time of night, and into one of the Temple’s speeders. 

“Where are we going, Master?” she asked, still sniffling, as she got into the passenger seat.

Anakin smiled mysteriously at her. “You’ll see.”

As they rode to wherever Anakin was taking them, Ahsoka tried to center herself. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no death, there is the Force. There is no death, there is the Force. She took a deep breath. There is no death, there is the Force. 

Suddenly, Ahsoka became aware of where they were headed.

“The Senate? Master, why are we headed to the Senate? It’s way after normal hours, isn’t it?”

Anakin chuckled. “We aren’t going to the Senate.”

Ahsoka shook her head in confusion. Were all Jedi Knights this weird? She’d only been with Master Skywalker for a few months, but somehow she didn’t think so. 

They eventually stopped at what Ahsoka knew to be the Senate apartments. 

Ahsoka looked at her master with dawning realization. They were going to see Senator Amidala. Why, she wasn’t really sure. Ahsoka knew that there was something going on between the two of them. She didn’t have to have been Anakin’s padawan for long to see that. What that was, Ahsoka wasn’t sure. They were friends, certainly. Closer friends than most Jedi are with non-Jedi? Definitely. Were they actually involved romantically? Ahsoka couldn’t decide. She knew that her master had a habit of getting attached, attached to Obi-Wan, attached to her, attached to Artoo, and attached to the Senator. But maybe that’s all it was. Maybe the Senator had feelings for him, but there was no reason to suspect that either of them had acted on it, right?

Whatever feelings she was having or questions that were arising, Ahsoka shoved them down as they arrived at what she assumed was Padme’s apartment door.

Anakin buzzed the comm. Soon, Threepio was at the door, ushering them in. “Master Anakin! Mistress Ahsoka, it is so good to see you!”

Padme appeared in the entryway of the main room and smiled at them. “It is so good to have you both here,” she agreed. She strode over to where Ahsoka and Anakin were standing, and to her surprise, engulfed Ahsoka in a warm hug. “I’m so happy you decided to come,” she told Ahsoka.

As Padme stepped back, Ahsoka smiled weakly at her, and wondered how much Anakin had communicated with the Senator before coming over here. “Thanks for having us, Senator.”

Padme shook her head. “Call me Padme when we’re in private. No need for formalities.” 

Padme grinned briefly up at Anakin, and he shot her a look Ahsoka couldn’t decipher. She turned back to Ahsoka. “Are you hungry?”

Ahsoka realised that she was hungry. And tired. And emotionally drained. The curiosity that she’d been feeling about Anakin and Padme’s…thing...faded away and she felt her eyes start to tear up once again. She nodded, but knew that she couldn’t say anything without bursting into tears again.

Padme’s own eyes were looking softly at her, filled with sympathy and understanding. She put her hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. 

“Let’s get you food, then.” She turned to Anakin. “Can you help Threepio go grab the trays from the kitchen?”

He nodded wordlessly, and shot Ahsoka a look of worry before walking away with the droid. 

Padme led her with one arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders over to one of the sofas and sat down. She didn’t move her arm from around Ahsoka, instead rubbing her back in comforting circles. 

“I know you had a very difficult mission,” Padme began, “And I know how angry you must be with yourself, but-”

“How could you possibly know?!” Ahsoka exclaimed, tears starting to run down her cheeks. “You’re not a Jedi!”

Padme nodded. “You’re right. I’m not. But I was a Queen, and when the Trade Federation blockade happened, I was your age. I was responsible for the lives of everyone on Naboo. And the truth is, while I did what I thought was necessary for my people at the time, I still feel that I could have done more to protect the lives of my people, especially the lives of the Gungans who we for so long overlooked. And it was that blockade and my actions in it that started the chain of events that led us to this war and to the deaths of so many. 

“So, yes, I do understand having responsibility for the lives of others. And I know what it feels like to make mistakes under that responsibility, and what that feels like.”

Ahsoka looked down at her hands. She had almost forgotten that Padme hadn’t always been Senator Amidala. She turned and looked at Padme. “What do you do?” she whispered, “What do you do when you have that responsibility and you fail?” 

Padme gave her a sad smile. “You learn. You fix what you can, apologize for what you can’t, and you move on. Because if you don’t, you’ll keep making those mistakes. Your men need you to be able to learn from your failures so you can be a better leader.”

Ahsoka nodded and sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

“And you lean on your friends,” came Anakin’s voice. 

Ahsoka turned around in surprise and saw him standing in the doorway from what must have been the kitchen with a trayful of food. 

“He’s right,” Padme agreed. “Anakin and I will always be here for you. And the other Masters at the Temple. You can’t get through suffering like this on your own.”

“I thought the Jedi’s greatest ally was the Force?” she asked in confusion, looking at Anakin. 

He nodded as he set the tray down on the table in front of them and sat down on Ahsoka’s other side. “It is. But it isn’t our only ally, Ahsoka.”

She nodded, and leaned her head against Anakin’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

They spent the rest of the evening like that, Ahsoka sandwiched between Anakin and Padme, as they ate and watched a cheesy holodrama. She got to see, for the first time, what her master was like when he was totally relaxed. The easy banter that flowed between him and Padme, and the faux-disgusted comments he made at all the cheesiest moments.   
Ahsoka looked between the two of them as she nibbled on some of the Nubian snacks Anakin and Threepio had brought out, and smiled.


	2. My Arms Will Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is welcomed home after her time on the Trandoshan moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Padawan Lost arc in Season 3. Chapter Title from “You’ll be in My Heart” from Tarzan. Writing the night before the last TCW arc airs bc I NEED Anakin and Ahsoka to hug and I don’t reeeaaally trust the show to give me that.

Despite the… ordeal that she’d been through, Ahsoka felt at peace. She was back at the Temple. She’d managed to save some of the others who’d been captured. All in all, it wasn’t the worst ending to a mission she’d experienced. Even if getting captured and hunted by Trandoshans wasn’t really a mission.

“Ahsoka.” Anakin’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts as they walked inside the Temple from the landing platform, away from the swarm of onlookers caused by her return.

She turned to look at him and was surprised by the watery look in his eyes.   
Even more to her surprise, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a quick hug, too short for her to even react, before stepping back, hands still bracing on her shoulders. 

“I am so proud of you,” Anakin said, looking into her eyes as serious as she’d ever seen him. “And I am so glad that you are okay.”

Ahsoka felt her eyes widen. Despite being more prone to attachments than most Jedi, her master had always been more actions over words when it came to affection. 

He paused, sighing as he stepped away and started walking, more slowly this time. “When I was training with Obi-Wan, I sometimes felt that he didn’t always appreciate me and my abilities. And it hit me, while you were gone, that I didn’t want to not get an opportunity to tell you how proud I am of you.”

Ahsoka smiled over at him as they walked. “I know you’re proud of me, Master. But thank you. For telling me.”

With that, Anakin seemed to shake off the serious aura around him and grinned at her. “There is someone else who will be very happy to see you safe.”

She looked at him in confusion. 

“Let’s get some food, huh?” he continued. “None of this Temple grub. You get cleaned up and then will get some real food.”

Despite her confusion, Ahsoka smiled. “Food sounds nice.”

\--  
After a quick shower- it felt so, so good to get the pain and fear of the last few days off of her- she found Anakin meditating in his quarters. 

“Ready to go, Skyguy?”

He looked up at her from the floor and grinned. “Let’s go,” he said, jumping up and almost jogging out of the Temple. Ahsoka only managed to keep up thanks to a long nap in hyperspace on their way back to Coruscant. 

Instead of leading them to the speeders, Anakin instead led them to the landing platform. 

Ahsoka’s questions faded away when she saw the speeder waiting for them, with Captain Typho and Senator Amidala standing next to it. 

She could see the relief in Padmé’s features as she saw them approach, and Ahsoka almost felt guilty that she hadn’t realized that of course Padmé had been worried about her. It was probably partially because she hadn’t automatically assumed that Anakin would have told her about what was going on, but that was probably another foolish assumption. 

Ahsoka felt herself walking a bit faster, and Padmé walked the final few steps to meet her, arms open. Ahsoka was ready for the hug, this time, and felt herself relax as Padmé embraced her. “I was so worried,” she said, and Ahsoka could feel the truth of it in the Force. 

“Well, I made it back, thanks to his training,” she said, stepping back and motioning to Anakin, who, despite his somber nature not long ago, looked relaxed and happy. “And a wookie,” she added with a sly grin. 

Padmé smiled at them both, and motioned for them to step into the speeder. “Anakin, this is the official Nubian Senatorial speeder,” she reminded him before he could head for the driver’s chair, “Captain Typho will be flying.”

Anakin rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Oh, I’m sure Captain Typho wouldn’t mind giving over the controls,” he said with a grin.

Captain Typho crossed his arms, getting in between Anakin and the speeder. “After last time, I think it is better that I drive,” he said dryly, causing a burst of laughter to escape Ahsoka.

Anakin rolled his eyes, but got into the passenger seat instead. “Okay, okay, I get the hint.”

“What happened last time?” Ahsoka asked with a grin.

“Nothing!”

Padmé smiled fondly at Anakin and shook her head. “Captain Typho just isn’t used to Anakin’s flying style.”

“I take great offense to the idea that there is something wrong with my flying style,” he muttered as Padmé and Ahsoka stepped into the back of the speeder.

As they flew, Ahsoka watched the Coruscanti landscape all around them, taking in the tall building, the routes to the lower levels, and the speeders whizzing by. It felt good to be back. Her time on the front lines with Anakin had made her realize that Coruscant was home to her, not just the place she lived. 

She glanced over Anakin in front of her, and Padmé beside her. They made it feel like home, too.


	3. More to Do Than Can Ever Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé grows closer to Anakin's new padawan. A fic for Mother's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly Ahsoka & Padmé, a little Mother’s Day fic for one of my favorite SW dynamics. Title from the Lion King’s Circle of Life, because apparently this fic just wants Disney lyrics as titles. The first half is set right before chapter one, the second half a bit later, whenever it is that Ahsoka turns fifteen Maybe early to mid season 2? Who knows. And do the Jedi celebrate birthdays? I’m going to hazard a guess and say no.

Padmé had been delighted when Anakin had told her that he had a padawan, now. His slightly disgruntled tone as he relayed this information during one of their comms amused her. Anakin had so much love in his heart to give, she knew, and any student of his would benefit from that. And he would, as well. 

Although their first meeting, if it could even be called that, hadn’t happened in the best of circumstances, what with Padmé being captured by General Grievous, she had been suitably impressed by Ahsoka’s handling of herself in such a stressful situation. 

Their second meeting had been under even worse circumstances, both nearly dying of a deadly virus on Naboo. 

Padmé could tell that after that whole incident, Ahsoka may have started suspecting something was going on between herself and Anakin. Which wasn’t the worst thing. She was young and impressionable, and hadn’t thought to take any action yet, so Padmé didn’t see any problem there. 

Anakin started bringing Ahsoka along from time to time when he visited her in the Senate, and really any time he could find an excuse to, which also delighted Padmé. She liked Ahsoka. Not just as a student to Anakin, but as a person. 

“She’s a good kid,” he told her one day, after the Battle of Ryloth and Ahsoka’s failure. “Reckless, and over confident, sometimes, but she’s smart and talented.” 

She smiled internally at his description. They really were so much alike. “So much command is a lot for someone her age,” she commented, instead.

Anakin’s blue form nodded with a knowing smile. “I don’t suppose you’d know anything about that, would you, Senator?”

She huffed a small laugh. “A thing or two. Do you want me to talk to her?” 

“I might bring her over to your place, if that’s okay with you,” he said, his expression shifting into one of worry. “She’s beating herself up over it.”

Padmé sighed. Just as she now realized that she’d been too young to be Queen at fourteen, she thought that fourteen was much too young to fight in a war, let alone be given a command. Any failure on Ahsoka’s part was just as much the Jedi Council’s responsibility as it was Ahsoka’s herself. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” she told him. “Maybe I’ll have Threepio make some snacks and you two can stay a while. Take your minds off of things.”

He grinned. “Thanks, Angel. I’ll go and see if I can’t drag her out of her quarters.” He looked like he was about to end the call when he remembered something. “Oh! Don’t forget, if you’re making food, Togrutas are obligate carnivores. Definitely go heavy on the meat.”

Padmé nodded. “Alright, I’ll make sure Threepio knows.” She smiled a bit as he ended the call. It was definitely a good thing to give him someone to care for. Maybe it hadn’t been the Council’s intention when they’d given him a padawan, but Anakin was good at caring for people. 

\--

Sometime after that, Padmé offhandedly asked Anakin when Ahsoka’s birthday was. The 501st was on Coruscant for a few days, so Anakin was spending a few hours in their apartment in 500 Republica before he had to get back to his duties at the Temple. He was showing her to cook a stew that his mother used to make.

“Hm,” he said, forehead creased in thought as he stirred the sizzling pot of root vegetables that were a rough approximation of what they’d apparently had on Tatooine. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “The Jedi don’t really do birthdays,” he said. “It wasn’t really a thing on Tatooine, either. I know it’s a fairly big deal on Naboo,” he said, continuing to stir. 

Padmé frowned as she chopped the herbs that he had instructed her to. Cooking was really not her thing, but she could mince a few herbs. “Not only that, but it is on Shili, as well. Especially for children of her age, who are starting to come of age.”

Anakin paused his stirring, considering. “Well, she certainly is having to grow up fast.” He looked over at her and smiled fondly. “I guess I can probably figure out when her next birthday is without her getting suspicious. I have access to most of her personal health records, after all.”

She returned the smile. “Thank you.”

\--

Unfortunately, it turned out, Anakin and Ahsoka ended up being deployed right before Ahsoka’s fifteenth birthday, a couple of months after she’d asked about it. 

Padmé had had to give her gifts to Anakin, a new pair of boots, as she’d noticed Ahsoka’s current pair was getting worn out. The boots the Temple provided were perfectly fine, in Padmé’s opinion, but they weren’t super high quality. They were simple and frugal, as most Jedi things were. But simple and frugal, when it came to boots, didn’t tend to last long. She also included a pre recorded message on a holo recorder, wishing her a happy birthday, and instructions to stay safe. 

The next time Padmé saw her, a month or so later, Ahsoka had darted towards her, giving her a quick hug, before stepping back before she even had time to respond. “Thanks for the boots,” she said with a small smile. “And the message.”

Padmé had felt her heart melt, just a little. “You’re more than welcome, Ahsoka.” She wished she could have given her something more, something more meaningful than a pair of boots, but with the Jedi swearing off possessions, that was tricky. 

She told this to Anakin, later, and he gave her a strange look. “What?” she asked.

“You’ve always given her way more than just boots,” Anakin said, stepping forwards to pull her into his arms. She stepped into his embrace easily, wrapping her arms around his chest, cheek pressed against his robes. “You’ve given her what you’ve always given me,” he said, tilting her head up to meet her eyes. “A family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up everything about birthday cultures in all four cultures mentioned, but according to Wookiepedia, Togrutas really are obligate carnivores. That doesn't necessarily mean they only eat meat, but it would mean that a large part of their diet is probably protein-based. I kind of wish the show had leaned in a bit more to Ahsoka's alien-ness, but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically going to be a bunch of one shot’s exploring the found family of Padme, Anakin, and Ahsoka. Some of my favorite SW moments are when all three of them are in the same room. The larger collection will be similar collections of one shots for other SW found families, such as Anakin and Obi-Wan; Poe, Rey and Finn; Rey and Leia, etc. If anyone has prompts for either this fic or some other found family from Star Wars, let me know @jadejedi on tumblr!


End file.
